Journey To The Top
"Journey To The Top" is the fifteenth comic of the fifth wave of Fatty Cat. It is the ninety-fifth comic overall. It was written on October 1, 2013. Gallery > Synopsis In order to initiate them into the V.I.P's, Sheldon takes Bill and Kyle on a trip up Mt. Instadeath. Plot The comic begins as Sheldon finishes telling George about his plan to initiate Bill and Kyle into the Cat Club's V.I.P. group by taking them on a trip up the infamous Mt. Instadeath. George is taken aback, asking Sheldon if it is really a good idea and showing him proof that Mt. Instadeath is the highest mountain in the country. Sheldon claims that he has no other ideas on how to initiate them, and Joe and George stare back for a moment before asking Sheldon "really?" to which he, yet again, replies "yes". Sheldon then asks Joe to call Bill and Kyle to get them to his house, and Joe reluctantly agrees. Sheldon reminds Joe quickly not to stay on the phone for two hours, but it happens anyway, and Bill and Kyle arrive two hours later. Kyle asks Sheldon to request that George calls them next time. Bill asks Sheldon why he and Kyle at his house, to which Sheldon replies "initiation begins now", confusing them both. Later, at Mt. Instadeath, Kyle is shocked and asks Sheldon why his initiation plan is so ridiculous. He references the mountain's name, to which Sheldon replies is just superstition. This leads Kyle to bring up the fact that he's a black cat and is ''always ''unlucky, and Sheldon replies that he never gets bad luck before falling into a hole in the ground as Bill and Kyle watch. Kyle jokingly yells down to Sheldon "STILL SUPERSTITION?" to which Sheldon replies "Curse you random holes in the ground". Later, Sheldon opens up his bag and takes out a can of MagiCola, claiming he needs to drink some to fuel up. Bill warns him not to drink too much and get a sugar high, but Sheldon doesn't listen and gets a sugar high anyway. This leads to a brief montage of the three climbing the mountain, in which they make it to the mountain's halfway point, they all fall into another hole in the ground, and they all open and drink more cans of MagiCola. After the montage ends, Bill and Kyle comment on how awful it was before Sheldon announces that they have finally reached the peak of the mountain. Sheldon drops the bag and they comment on how the top has no trees and only snow, when suddenly a voice booms claiming itself to be the "Guardian Of Mount Instadeath". Bill attempts to reason with the voice, but it disagreees with him, claiming that anyone who reaches the top has to die and sets the mountain on a self-destruct counter of three minutes. Sheldon tells the voice that somebody has to reach the top at some point and Bill tells it that it's just being selfish, and the voice suddenly decides to end the self-destruct sequence and let the three leave the mountain alive. Back at the bottom of the mountain, Sheldon tells Bill and Kyle that they are now official V.I.P. members of the Cat Club. The three celebrate for a moment, before Sheldon asks who brought the bag back from the top of the mountain. Trivia *Sheldon says in this comic that he never gets bad luck, although in Black Cat, Bad Luck he did. *It is revealed in this comic that Kyle thinks of himself as bad luck. *A preview of this comic was shown in the previous comic. Goofs/Errors None. References to Other Comics *The part where Kyle asks George to call them next time references The Big Do-Over. *"World's Fattest Cat" is seen in the Guinness World Records book from World's Fattest Cat. Characters *Sheldon *Bill *Kyle *Guardian Of Mount Instadeath (Antagonist) Minor *Joe *George Category:Wave 5 Comics Category:2013 Comics